All it takes is HEART and SOUL
by Curious Kit
Summary: Frisk fell into a hole, only to discover an entire race of beings that love dancing to express themselves. Add a voice in their head wanting them to dance with a knife in hand along with a flower constantly following them, and you have the recipe for an adventure. Inspired by Dancetale. Rated T to be save.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and gals! Curious is back with another lack of sleep induced fanfiction! But this one is based on Dancetale! Who else loves it?**

 **...(Crickets chirping n the back ground)...**

 **Well ok then!**

 **Anyway, sorry about not continuing my Flowerfell fanfic. You can all blame school and the upcoming exams for my lack of DETERMINATION. now enjoy the beginning of, ' All it takes is HEART and SOUL.'**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Frisk ran up the hill, dodging trees to the best of their ability. Left, right, jump, left,leg up, arm down, duck. It was like some kind of elaborate dance. A mix of styles. Hip-pop, Tango, Salsa, Waltz, Hula, it felt like they had to do a bit of each just to maneuver themselves through the trees.

Why were they running through the woods on Mount Ebott in the first place? They mentally scratched their head for the answer. Oh yeah! It was to escape those bullies. They had been waiting for the silent child outside of school, just to torment them. Why you ask? Because frisk didn't have parents to stand up for them. So what if they were clumsy? So what if they weren't comfortable being referred to as one gender? So what if they didn't like talking? And so what if Frisk got better grades than them?

That last one was their own fault for spending less time studying and more time hurting Frisk. Honestly!

Frisk finally ran into a dead end. They were trapped between the quickly approaching bullies and a huge hole in the ground. They couldn't go around the stupid hole because stupid trees decided to be stupid and grow around the hole to block them from escaping. Stupid.

The bullies were now right in front of them, the hole a few feet behind. The leader was smirking in victory, slowly inching closer. He held his favorite weapon in his right hand. A baseball bat. Almost forgot! The guy was captain of the baseball team, and it definitely showed with how hard he swung that thing. Frisk still has bruises from months ago! They haven't gotten any broken bones yet, but they gave it a month or two before they were sitting in the infirmary with a cast.

How hasn't he gotten in trouble yet? Easy, he and his friends kept claiming they bruises they got came from their clumsiness.

He raised his bat, startling Frisk out of their thought. They took a step back, only for their before mentioned clumsiness kicked in. Their foot landed on a smooth rock, wet with some mud, and they went tumbling backwards. Their top half was inside the hole, leaving their legs remaining on the ground.

Nope, never mind. Their legs just weren't heavy enough.

Frisk screamed for help as they fell.

...

But nobody came.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **See ya'll next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I can't believe I'm sending out a chapter right after the first one! Seriously! It's a miracle!**

 **I do not own Undertale!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **x**

Frisk slowly drifted back into consciousness, slowly becoming aware that they were lying on something soft and surrounded by a sweet sent. They wanted to keep sleeping n this little peace of Heaven, but the sun decided to be a jerk and shine in their eyes. Ugh...

They tried rolling over to block the sun, but was only more annoyed when something started tickling their nose. Seriously?!

With a groan they fought to open their heavy eyelids, and was met with the sight yellow flowers in front of their face. So that's what smelled so blinked a few times in surprise and sat up. The crushed flowers that were underneath them sprang up unharmed, as if they hadn't just been slept on for who knows how long.

Frisk looked around, finding themself in the middle of a large patch of the bright flowers that grew under the sun. Said light came from a large hole waaaay above them. Hold on a minute...

Their eyes widened as they remembered what happened. And the only question they could ask themself was, 'How the hell did I survive that?!'

 ***Oh, I don't know. Could be the magic barrier that broke your fall. Or maybe it was the flowers on my grave.**

Frisk was startled by the sarcastic voice that seemed to be coming from everywhere. They looked around once more, trying to see who was supposedly reading their thoughts.

 ***Good luck with that, Hun. Unless ya dig about six feet under you, I don't think you'll be able to actually see me any time soon.** Laughed the voice.

Frisk stood up and looks]ed down at the seemingly innocent flowers."W-Where are you?" they quietly demanded. Then, once again, they slipped. this time they landed on normal dirt though.

 ***Wow, your not really smart, huh? I'm in your head. So I suggest ya stop talkin' out loud. Don't wanna go to the coocoo farm, do ya?**

Oh, great! They must've hit their head. Of course they wouldn't have survived that fall unharmed!So now their slowly dying. Imagining this pretty scenery and voices in their head when in reality they are bleeding out in a dark cave with bugs already crawling over them and slowly eating them alive piece by piece and...

 ***Hold your horses kid! That's one morbid train of thought i don't wanna listen to, ok? It's not some crazy dream. Your really here and I'm really a dead kid in your head. Nothing to worry about!**

'. . .'

 ***That's not really helpin', it is?**

'No, not at all.'

 ***Yeah, well listen. Ya can't stay here. Just move on to the next room**

Frisk searched for a tunnel of some kind and found an old archway. they walked till they saw another ray of Sunlight, but only one flower grew under it. It was the biggest flower Frisk had ever seen, about the size of their head. They walked up it, bending down to their knees to get a better look at it.

Then the flower grew a face.

"Wha-!"

 ***Ahhhh! It's possessed! Kill it! Kill it with fire!**

Frisk jumped backwards in surprise. And ,would you believe it, stumbled over their own feet, tumbling backwards and ending with a face full of mud.

"Uh, you ok there buddy?" The flower's stem grew a bit longer so he could properly examine them. His face seemed worried. How? Who knew? Frisk scrambled back onto their feet, wiping the mud on the sleeve of their sweater.

 ***Seriously? That's the second time you've tripped in less than five minutes!**

"Well, howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" the flower said happily. He tilted his head," You're new to the undergound, aren't ya? Golly, you must be so confused!" He looked at their clothing, frowning for some reason. "Someone ought to how thing work around here. I guess lil' old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!" He winked at them.

Suddenly everything seemed to become dark and hollow, the only thing clearly seen being Frisk and Flowey. and for some reason there was a small red heart floating in front of them. "See that heart? That is the very culmination of your being!" He watched them poke it, and giggled when they looked behind themself, shocked. Right when they poked their SOUL, it felt like someone pushed them!

Your SOUL starts of weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV." he said, drawing back their attention."And what's LV stand for?" Frisk just shrugged. "Why LOVE, of course!" he smiled. "You want some LOVE, don't you?" Frisk nodded. LOVE sounds like it's good. "Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" He winked at them adorably, before some white seeds floated out from behind him.

"Down here LOVE is shared through..." He paused for suspension. "Little white... 'friendliness pellets.'"

 ***Why does that sound suspicious?**

"Are you ready? To get them you have to dance. If you dance right, then you'll each of them. It's easy, try!"

 ***Frisk, careful! I don't think this is a good idea!**

It was too late, as Frisk was hit by several of the pellets. they fell to the ground in pain. Flowey started laughing at them. _"In this world, it's KILL or be KILLED... Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this?!"_ His sweet smile turned to a mouthful of sharp fangs as a ring of white seeds surrounded Frisk.

" _DIE!_ " He laughed horribly as the seeds came closed, watching in glee as Frisk tried to make themself smaller.

The a fire ball flew through the air and knocked Flowey away, ending the attack.

 **x**

 **I hope i got the personalities right. Ugh, so much typing. My fingers are red from being slammed in the keyboard without a break. Well on to bed for me.**

 **Ps. If ya want me to include a dance style, just review! i check for suggestions almost every day so I'll definitely try and add the style!**

 **~ Curious Kit**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello darlings and Sweethearts! Curious brings you another chapter! Sorry they take so long to type up, but for some reason my DETERMINATION is like a broken light switch! It's there, then it's gone! So my writing times are scrambled like my Brother's brains! (Though I doubt he has one with all the stupid things he does...)**

 **I don't own Undertale!**

 **Enjoy Guys and Gals!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth..."

 ***...Mom?**

Frisk looked up confused. Where was Flowey? Then they saw their savior. It was a tall goat-like woman, wearing a beautiful, flowing, purple ball gown. On her arms were sparkling finger-less gloves that went up to her shoulders, the wrists being connected to the tips of her ballgown.

 ***She always did enjoy ballgowns.** Chara said almost distantly in their head, and Frisk wondered why their aura seemed so sad now.

The monster seemed to think the aura was coming from Frisk, and somehow misinterpreted it as fear."Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the RUINS." She curtsied and walked toward them. "I pass through this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen down." She grabbed Frisk's hands and gently tugged them up to their feet. Wow her fur was soft!

"You are the first human to come here in a long time." She seemed sad about this before cheering up a bit. "Come. I will guide you through the catacombs. This way!" She smiled.

Frisk followed her though the dark tunnel until she stopped they were now in a small room, made of a pretty purple stone, a path of red leaves accenting it. Toriel walked up the stairs and paused, waiting for them. They were about to follow when Chara suddenly yelled at them to stop.

'Ow! I can hear you, you don't need to yell!

 *** Whatever, just touch that star over there.**

Frisk only then noticed the star in the middle of the room. They walked in front of it hesitantly. 'Why'

 ***Just do it!**

Frisk reached their hand out and laid their fingertips on the yellow star. They looked up. The shadow of the Ruins loomed above, filling them with DETERMINATION. The effects were instant. They felt so warm and safe,like nothing could hurt them. When they let go, the feeling faded, but didn't vanish completely. "My child? Are you alright?" Toriel called, confused to why Frisk seemed to be staring at thin air.

They hurriedly ran up the stairs, and followed Toriel into another room. She excitedly turned around to face them once more, "The RUINS are full old puzzles. Ancient Fusions between door keys and magic. But they are easy to solve." She walked to a set of raised tiles in the floor, two of which where on a light line. She twirled over them while giggling, missing the ones on the line. Then she pulled a switch on the wall, causing the door the next room to open.

 ***Ya moving or what?**

Chara's voice made Frisk realize they had been staring. But really? Could you blame them? Seriously. Who the hell thought that a humanoid goat in a ballgown underground could dance so beautifully?

 ***True, but you still gotta hurry. Don't want ta worry mo- I mean Toriel**

'Don't think we're not going to talk about about that later." Frisk remarked. They clucked their tong at Chara's swearing. They followed Toriel and pulled switches until they reached a long dusty hallway. So dusty in fact, that they couldn't clearly see the end of it.

"Forgive me for this, my child." Frisk looked at her confused at what she was saying, but then Toriel took of in a run, and then they couldn't see her anymore. The air seemed to turn cold and tense, and the atmosphere was terrifying. 'What's going on?!'

 ***I don't know! Just run! Run damn it!** Chara was just as scared as Frisk. Toriel hadn't left them alone like this when they were alive! What the hell changed?!

Frisk ran with all their might, away from the evil creature that always hid under beds and in closets, the same thing that sent shivers down your spine and made hairs stand up in the dark. And as they finally reached the end of the hall after what felt like forever Toriel stepped out from behind a pillar and hugged them.

"I am sorry I had to do that my child. But this was to test your independence." She said before pulling away. "I am going to have to leave you here, my child. But fear not, I will not be gone for long. And just in case, here is a cell phone."

She pulled the item out from nowhere -Chara telling Frisk there was a hidden pocket in the skirt of Toriel's dress- and handed it to them. Then she left once more.

...

 ***So, what are the options on this thing?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
